Different Circumstances
by That Marine Guy
Summary: Different circumstances tend to change us; whether it's our personality or who we are fundamentally as a person. Is Naruto an exception?
1. Bonds I

**A/N: My first story so don't judge too hard guys. It's lacking substance in the prologue but bear through, it gets more detail.**

 **Blah blah I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 _ **Different Circumstances  
Prologue/Introduction**_

From a young age Naruto knew he was special– No. More like fate already deemed him special from the moment he was born - as in he knew he was destined for greatness.

If one were to judge him from afar they would suggest otherwise. Why? because he looked fairly average.

With common spiky blond hair, common cerulean blue eyes, and a stainless face unmarred by facial scars, it would appear as though that he was average if only counting physical appearances.

No, _Musasabi_ Naruto was different. Yes definitely different…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A classroom of seven-year olds gather around a man wearing a headband with a leaf symbol and a green vest, distinguishing him as a Chūnin of Konoha, looked highly anxious and antsy as they observed the man contorted his hands into the tiger seal._

" _Ano Iruka-sensei what are we doing?" a girl with rather bright pink hair raises her hand to ask the question_

 _The man now dubbed as Iruka simply smiles and contorts his hands into the tiger seal_ _to flares his chakra. Seconds go by then a blue swirl begins to warp around his feet for about one minute, then released his concentration; getting the reaction he anticipated with a round of "oohhs" and "awws" going around the group._

" _Well Sakura we'll be learning how to unlock you guys chakra." Iruka tells them looking a bit tired._

 _Said girl just nods dumbly along with the rest of the kids as they had no idea of what just happened._

" _Ne 'ruka-sensei!" proclaims an over-excited brown-hair boy with red facial markings._

" _Yes Kiba?" Iruka looking rather amused._

" _How are we supposed to do that?"_

" _Well…" this now transition into what the students call lecture time as Iruka begins to give a crash course on chakra, its' functions, and how to unlock it._

"… _and by using this seal that I am holding up and concentrating to look deep inside one's self you will be able to notice a faint blue haze, that's when you concentrate even harder and pull it to the surface…" as he is finishing he notices that most of the students have gone into their respective social group and begun chatting away._

" _Ano Iruka-sensei sure is boring"_

" _Probably why he's single now"_

 _Iruka clears his throat and begins to yell," GAKIS!" with this the students seem to straighten and give him their undivided attention._

 _At that he continues," Now as I was saying, you focus and when you're l be able to see a faint blue haze that's when you start to pull. Now first up we have…."_

 _Naruto observes with rapt attention at the students struggling to unlock their chakra._

' _Hmm it seems a lot harder than what sensei made it seem like' he thinks as watched as the previous took almost a whole 10 minutes to find his chakra. Which seem rather weak in comparison to their sensei._

 _Names go by and one thing was clear civilian children had considerably weaker chakra than clan children; whether that was due to the early basic training they received or just because of the pedigree. At this Naruto wished he had parents or a prestigious clan to train him, but that was neither here or there._

 _So Naruto just watched on until it was his turn, growing bored, until he was finally called._

 _Slowly he makes his way to the front and puts his hand in the tiger seal then starts to concentrate._

" _Just ease your mind and relax" Iruka giving out tips from behind.._

 _Five minutes past now and Naruto is sweating slightly with obvious strain on his face. But just as he is about give in and break concentration, he sees it!_

 _There! He had found it. Concentrating even harder now, he visualizes a calm storm of blue energy. He looks upon it in a deep trance, fixated with the way it seemed to flow endlessly in its' deep navy color. Reaching out to seemingly grab, it starts to engulf him; clinging to him like a second skin._

' _This energy is so invigorating, feels like I can-_

" _NARUTO!"_

 _This seems to knock Naruto out his trance, he then opens his eyes to see Iruka looking quite faint._

" _What happened Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asks while looking quite perplexed and exhausted._

" _W-well it would seem like you have very dense chakra." 'Almost as dense as Hokage-sama when he flares his.' He add as an afterthought._

" _T-that's good right? I'm not sick or something right?" Naruto asks frightfully._

" _Oh no it's just rare to see chakra this dense, but you'll be fine, if anything your jutsus will be stronger than the norm but nothing too serious." , informs Iruka._

 _Naruto finally seems to notice his classmates looking queasy and unease, also they were whispering profusely about him._

" _Did you see that? It looked like he had an extra skin!"_

" _Even Iruka sensei looked like he was gonna faint!"_

" _Maybe there is a special clanless kid probably"_

 _Said clanless kid just shrugs off the attention and falls back in-line."_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Dense chakra wasn't the only thing special about him. He noticed that it took him significantly less time to get down techniques or certain taijutsu katas than his peers. No, like as soon as he seen Iruka-sensei perform the henge hand signs, he replicated the same hand signs and POOF! There he was, transformed into Hokage-sama on his first try. Iruka had been so surprised that he almost fainted.

And there was that one time were he once broke his index finger in a training exercise, and when he went to the nurse she said it would've be a solid two weeks before it would be healed. Miraculously three days later the finger was fully healed!

Now Naruto was a smart boy as evident by his top ranking among the boys at the academy. The only two boys ahead of him were Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino, and that was only because their written scores were a bit higher, an area where Naruto really could care less for, in practical terms Naruto was possibly the highest ranking student. He was proficient at all aspects of shinobi: ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, stealth, and trapping. So yes, saying he was smart was probably an understatement, the boy was a natural _genius_.

He knew he didn't have a bloodline of some sorts, his generic clan suggested that. So chalked to the fact that he was just different than most.

So yes _Musasabi_ _Naruto_ was special, especially for a _civilian._

* * *

 ** _Age 12_**

If one looked closely at the Hokage Monument they would notice a small figure on top of the Nidaime Hokage's head.

This figure is Musasabi Naruto, one of Konoha's residents that was left orphaned by the Kyūbi no Yōko attack twelve years ago, looking down upon the village with a hardened gaze.

Naruto often came here because the Nidaime was his favorite Hokage, he just felt at ease up here. So relaxed that he often wonders about his current situation in life leading him to think questions like: What his parents were like? Were they strong shinobi that fought for the sake of the village or were they just faceless ninja who died meaninglessly? Naruto ponder often on this and came to the conclusion that they died protecting Konoha as he was told. He was told by the orphanage caretaker that his parents were on the Memorial Stone.

He went there that same day, but he would soon find out that his surname was not of his parents but rather a general name out of many given to orphans of unknown origin. So thought more and more, then started asking questions like: what was their names? Did he take after them? Did they love him? Now that last question actually resonated the most with him.

 _'What if they didn't love me?'_

That's stupid they were his parents they had to love him, right?

Normally such irrational thoughts didn't cross his mind, BUT when the thought of his parents were brought up rationally was all but thrown out the window.

Looking dismayed, Naruto let such thoughts empty his mind and began thinking about the upcoming Graduation exams that were taking place in about a week or so. Naruto had no doubt he would pass, he was the most exceptional student there –in his most humble opinion of course- passing the exam would be easy.

Now protecting Konoha was his real goal. _'Just like my my parents'_

This goal led Naruto to have an odd fixation with the Shinobi Code. Every rule was law in his mind, meant to be followed to its' absolute last word to ensure Konoha's best interest.

Upon becoming a shinobi, one must abide by specific rules when out in the field. Ninja follow this code in order to "kill their emotions," preventing them from running wild and causing the mission to be a failure. The most important thing for a shinobi is to be a tool for achieving their village and country's goals. Emotions are considered unnecessary things.

These rules are taught to a young ninja when they are in their third year at the Academy _._

These rules are what bring stability to his life.

These rules are the only thing left behind from his parents.

All he had from his parents was the fact that they died protecting Konoha like true shinobi. No money, no name, and most of all no love.

No… what he got was the will to protect Konoha and be its' loyal tool… and he'd be damned if he spits on their sacrifice.

* * *

Yūhi Kurenai thanked the gods that her first team was adequate. How did she know this? Well she checked their files of course.

This year she had civilian genius, Musasabi Naruto, then next Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, and finally Inuzuka heir, Inuzuka Kiba.

She had read reports that suggested maybe Musasabi could've graduated a little earlier than no- No actually like a lot earlier from now. The boy received perfect marks on graduation exam, he even learned the shunshin no jutsu ahead of his peers. NOW that was a surprise… it was almost unheard of for an academy student to learn shunshin- let alone a civilian one mind you. While the shunshin wasn't anything spectacular, it was unheard of for a student to have learn it at a young age…especially one without family. That raised questions about who was teaching the boy outside of school, but when he was questioned by academy teacher he simply answered with a "Eh? I seen Mizuki-sensei perform the hand signs after-school and he vanished so I tried it myself."

After it was determined he wasn't lying, the boy's teachers gushed on and on about the boy's dormant ninjutsu talent and requested to Hokage-sama that he'd be allowed ti take the exam earlier than allowed during peace time. Of course he denied as he was a ward of Konoha at the time and the Sandaime didn't want to rush his childhood. But he'd deemed necessary to give the boy a few advanced chakra control lessons to keep him at ease.

The only flaw she'd seen was that he took the Shinobi code a bit too much to the heart, to the point where he'd be willing jeopardize teammate safety in favor of a mission. _'Nothing I can't correct myself if arises to be such a problem.'_

Now to the next student, _'Hyuuga Hinata, hmm it says her family taijutsu is flawless as to be expected from the heiress, exceptional at the academy three jutsu, and shows high chakra control. Hmm so typical Hyuuga traits.'_ But as she skims through more of the report it slowly reveals she has chronic stuttering and self-esteem issues. At Kurenai looks particularly distraught and lets out a sigh "Aw Hinata so your father is pushing his over-burdening expectations onto you. I'll do everything I can to help you succeed."

She lets out a tired sigh and picks up the last report then starts to read _'Soo let's see displays typical Inuzuka traits- good partnership with canine, above average taijutsu, well-versed at family and basic ninjutsu- so best suited for the Hunter division one day, possibly ANBU.'_

Sitting down the paper she gets up with an excited grin "Time to go pick up my students!"

* * *

Naruto was happy, not visibly of course as the Shinobi code #3 states 'one must not show emotions', so he was happy inside because FINALLY it was time to start his career. He looked to gauge the emotions of fellow classmates as recently they just got team assignments.

Naruto deadpans and sighs 'Well Sakura seems excited' that was evident by the wide smile and peace gesture she was giving Ino. 'Better Sasuke than me though'

Said boy just looked highly irritable as he was in between an Ino-n-Sakura Sasuke fight.

"Give it up Ino-pig true love prevails." _'CHA!'_

"Nuh-uh Billboard Brow Sasuke wants a real woman."

"Hn, both of you are annoying" Sasuke cuts in a bit rudely.

Both girls deadpans dejectedly and sits down but before giving the other a harsh glare.

Naruto just looks away from the embarrassing sight and focuses more on his teammates' expression. Taking a glance at Hinata, he finds her to be shyly hiding away in her baggy jacket as to be unseen to all but herself. At this Naruto rolls his eyes "Useless" he mutters seemingly to himself.

Then he glances over to Kiba to see him chatting away to Shino about some inane subject most likely. _'These guys… better not hold me back'_ and with that he focuses on the board and waits for his sensei to come.

Minutes past and a beautiful red-eye woman walks through the door.

Said woman was wearing standard Konoha jōnin uniform which consisted of a green flak vest with a red spiral on the back over a navy blue long sleeve and navy blue shinobi pants wrapped around the ankles with white bandages that went into blue sandals.

 _'This must be our sensei'_ Team 8 thinks simultaneously.

Kurenai looks out and calls for Team 8 to meet her on the top of the roof.

They all nod and make out to leave, but when Kiba and Hinata looks out to Naruto, they find already gone.

"…." The whole class seems to notice and just stares sheepishly.

"What the HELL?" "Where he'd go?" This seems to knock Kiba and Hinata from their stupor and have them exit the class and find their sensei- and also their absent teammate.

Kurenai is starring out at the horizon when she hears a faint step, so she turns around to greet her team she only finds Naruto. She notices that the door is closed, so she concludes that he must've used shushin… 'But to this mastery that I only heard a light sound… SURELY he isn't that good?' As Kurenai ponders on this her other students seem to have finally arrived.

Kurenai motions for them to take a seat and give out introduction to familiarize themselves with each other. She goes first for an example.

"My name is Kurenai and I am a recently made jōnin and as such this is my first time with a genin team. I like to read and practice genjutsu on my spare time. I specialize in genjutsu mostly but I am also well versed in fuinjutsu too. I dislike chauvinistic men and perverts. My dream is to see you guys live out your full potential and to you succeed. That's all, hmm soo Hinata how about you go next"

Said girl is wearing a beige color jacket with fur lining the hood insides, with pants as lavender as her hair. With said hair cropped to look hime style.

When Kurenai calls on her, she fidgets and starts nitpicking at her fingers but eventually she hesitantly answers "M-m-my name is H-h-hyuuga Hinata. I like c-c-cinnamon buns and my little sister…." For a quick second her eyes hesitantly flash to Naruto but he and Kiba seems not to notice or care, although Kurenai does. ".. I d-d-dislike curse seals. My goal is to unite the Main and Side Branches together..." She says her goal with as much conviction as she could muster, and without any stutter.

"Good, I think you'll be able to Hinata. Next?" 'It seems like she really does have confidence issues.' Inwardly Kurenai sighs. She motions for Kiba to go.

Said boy has red triangular facial markings and has on a grey jacket with black fur in the hood of it. And black standard ninja pants that stop at the ankle with blue ninja sandals. To top it off there's a small white dog on top of his head.

The dogs start to yip and Kiba begins "My name is Inuzuka Kiba. I like training with Akamaru…" at this the dogs starts to yip happily "…I dislike arrogant temes and loud girls. My dream is to become the best shinobi in my clan, right AKAMARU!" When he finishes the dog begins barking over-excitedly again.

Kurenai fixes him a smile "That's great Kiba, and last but not least…"

Naruto takes this as his cue to go.

He is wearing a black long-sleeve with navy blue shinobi pants with white bandages around the ankles that goes into black ninja sandals. His spiky blonde seems to have grown a bit uneven over the years with the right growing a bit longer than the left. His right bangs grows over his black Konoha hitai-ate a bit. A kunai holster wrapped around right side.

"My name is Musasabi Naruto. I like training and being a shinobi. I dislike those who break the Shinobi Code. My goal is to always protect Konoha no matter the cost."

Kurenai narrows her eyes _'Sounds like a young Kakashi'_

She stands up straight and clears her voice " Okay guys be at Training Grounds 8 tomorrow at 7am sharp."

Hinata seems perplexed and starts fidget her fingers "What for sensei?"

Kurenai just smiles catching the genin off guard "You guys are not fully genin yet. There's an assessment for every genin squad to determine who gets sent back to the Academy."

"WHAT!" predictably it's Kiba who yells out rather loudly.

This seems to tick off Naruto, who then scowls at Kiba "Kiba. Shut up…'

"…" Kiba scowls back but seems to get the tip.

Kurenai clears her throat to ease some of the tension between her students. "Now as I was saying, 7am sharp. Do not be LATE. Okay, dismissed." She turns and disappear in a swirl of leaves, leaving her students to situate themselves.

Kiba turns to Hinata, eyes full of excitement, "We're gonna ace this this test, ne' Hinata?"

Hinata, in turn, nods back shyly, struggling to respond "H-h-hai Kiba-kun."

Suddenly Naruto stands up to leave, but not before scoffing at their worthlessness, "Tch you guys are useless," he proclaims aloud.

This causes Kiba to scowl even harder at him, "Screw YOU Naruto-teme!"

Naruto smirks sarcastically and responds back at him, "No thanks Mutt, and oh don't get in my way Usuratonkachi."

Flustered, Kiba gets up and grab him by the collar, fist cocked back ready to deck the bastard in his pret-

"Stop Kiba-kun!" Suddenly Hinata yells, uncharacteristically loud, "W-we should get along, we're teammates now."

With that being said, Naruto releases himself from Kiba's grip and turns his head to glare at an empty space.

Kiba turns to Hinata, "How can you defend this teme Hinata!" Hinata for her part just retreats to jacket like a turtle and its' shell.

"A-a-a-an-

"Tch losers…" And with that Naruto suddenly disappears.

They hear this and looks to back to the spot where he was standing, only to see him gone….

"Fuckin' bastard, we'll show him right Akamaru," said dog just agrees with its' owner and they exit the roof leaving Hinata to contemplate by herself.

She just stares off dejectedly and sighs, _'Naruto-kun….'_

* * *

 **A/N:** **So yeah my Naruto is a bit of a dooche I know. Oh in my story jonin and chunin are required to wear the standard uniform or at least the vest , it was always seem stupid to me that there was no uniformity. Please review.**


	2. Bonds II

**A/N: In need of a beta. PM if interested.  
I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

 __ _ **Different Circumstances  
**_ _ **Chapter 2**_

The Sandaime Hokage was an old man. No, old would be an understatement. He was damn old.

With the years passing, father time was quickly catching up to him with every day passing plus with the added stress being the Hokage brought, Sarutobi Hiruzen was _tired._

Having lived through two shinobi world wars, outliving his successor, _and_ losing his eldest son and wife to death with his youngest only recently coming back from being that damned Daimyo 's glorified bodyguard (not to mention a FUCKING Kyubi attack of all things in recent years). Sarutobi wanted to retired once and for all.

He wished there was someone more suitable to take the mantle so he could finally retire for good. But alas no one was a standout candidate at this moment's time. None of the current elite jonin were ready for such responsibility. Now his students on the other hand…..

Jiraiya was out of the question; the man ran a spy network that was the backbone of Konoha's safety. Plus he was such a huge PERVERT (like he himself *ahem*) that there would probably be huge dissent between the females ranks were he to succeed him. (Icha Icha)

So NO to Jiraiya!

His only female student and probably the most suitable at the moment, Tsunade, the greatest medic to have ever lived since Hashirama-sensei himself - was a grieving alcoholic. Tsunade was the prime example of what not to be when love ones perish during war. Hell he lost a wife and child, and you didn't see him spend his time shamelessly drinking away his problems. No, shinobi had a responsibility to endure through hardships and preserve.

' _But it seem like Tsunade hasn't learned this lesson yet, or will she ever.' (Sigh)_

And his last student, _Orochimaru-_

' _No, best not to dwell on these failure of mines'_ Sarutobi inhales deeply.

Speaking of failures, his eyes travel to the portrait of his now dead successor, Namikaze Minato, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, also the Yondaime Hokage. He often regrets the events that took place the night of the Kyubi attack… he was _supposed_ to have done the sealing jutsu.

' _You died too young Minato'_

His thoughts soon travel to the man's flesh and blood, Musasabi Naruto ' _Or dare I say Namikaze Naruto',_ he remembers perfectly seeing the huge claw protruding through the lithe bodies of Minato and his wife as Minato was weakly giving out his last request…

" _P-please p-protect my son S-sarutobi…"_

 _The Sandaime and his ANBU detail get to the scene and are surprised at seeing their beloved Hokage in such a severe state. Looking on helplessly as there is nothing they could possibly do while this impenetrable barrier jutsu is up. 'It must be from Kushina as a last desperation attempt to give Minato enough time to seal the beast.' Hiruzen recognizes as notices the large chains holding the roaring beast still in midst of this moment of despair._

" _Minato-kun!"_

 _The Yondaime simply gives out an exhausted smile and finishes off the rest of his request._

"… _make sure they're always loved." At this he finishes off his last hand seal to complete the sealing of the beast. The beast is suddenly sucked into the small orphaned child while another part goes into Minato himself._

 _All the while the Sandaime and others just look on as their kage takes his last breaths of life while the beast is sealed finally into the child._

 _Once Minato finishes, the barrier automatically goes down and Hiruzen wastes no time in checking out Minato and the newly made Kyubi jinchuriki. Once he confirms the man is really dead, he goes over to pick up the child form the sealing alter, noticing something odd. 'This child is…. So that's what he means by THEY'_

 _One thing was obvious though this was NOT Minato's child…_

Hiruzen to this day still doesn't fully understand why Minato used an unknown orphan, maybe some unforeseen complications happened… who knows, but he would abide by his decision.

Speaking of his decision…

 _Hiruzen was heading back to Konoha when he heard faint crying in the forest surrounding him. Going to check it out, Hiruzen arrived at the scene and was shocked to find a baby off of all things out here. He motioned to pick the child when he notices the child had blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes just like-_

' _WAIT this is HIS child… the question is why is he out here?' Upon further inspection he notice a null and dull explosive tag on the bottom of the boy's blanket._

' _What the hell happen Minato?' He contemplates for several moments before he takes the baby and heads back._

 _Moments later he shows up to an orphanage on the outskirts of the village where the Kyubi seem to leave unscathed. Going inside, he estimates at least 250 children threatening to overcrowd the orphanage. 'This is such a devastating day for our village' Sarutobi sadly details with a frown threatening to approach his face._

 _He heads over to the caretaker and introduces the baby to her "Hana-san here is another orphan that seemed to be lost in the confusion outside."_

 _Said caretaker notices him and salutes "Hokage-sama we are over run by all of the children we were forced to take in, most are now orphans or just random kids that got saved along the way..." hers eyes lingers for a moment and notice the bundle in his arms. "Who's this Hokage-sama?"_

 _When she says this, Sarutobi closes his eyes for a moment and begins to think 'Jiraiya told me that the boy's parents planned on naming him after the main character in his first book that didn't sell too well…hmm what was the name again? Ahh that's right Naruto…' He opens his eyes "His name is Naruto, he came across my path to the village."_

 _The caretaker smiles and begins to play and coo at baby Naruto "No surname sir?" Immediately responding almost robotically, Hiruzen answers "Musasabi, yes Musasabi Naruto, when he grows up tell him his parents were fine shinobi who died protecting Konoha."_

 _The caretaker takes the boy and gives a weary smile to the man "He's In good hands now sir."_

' _I hope so or Minato shall curse my soul in the next life'_

Musasabi Naruto was an interesting subject for Sarutobi. Having never talked to the boy himself, Hiruzen still took an interest in the boy, going as far as to spy through the Hokage's crystal ball at one of the boy's after-school training sessions… and he had been surprised.

' _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu'**_ _A young blonde boy unleashes a great ball of flames onto a training post._

 _When the flames died down you see the training post reduced to ashes with the kid panting slightly._

Hiruzen was SHOCKED, he had half a mind to bring the boy in and demand answers about who been teaching. But he didn't, he continued to spy to inquire more about the boy's life. And soon came to find out that the child had somehow gotten access to the genin side of the library. Now that was unsettling, he really needed to find a new librarian, but that was beside the point, but he let him continue his little 'study sessions'.

The point was that little Naruto was as talented and loyal as his father it would seem. This bit of news seem to raise the old man's spirits up; proud to see the Will of Fire still firm in the leaves of Konoha.

Hiruzen having come to the conclusion that the child was a _natural_ genius. Having witness the boy study all sorts of material: various gen- and ninjutsus, taijutsu styles, strategic planning books, and hell he even seen the boy read advance fuinjutsu material.

So when the chunin instructors came barging in, gushing about the boy's potential and asking permission in Naruto's stead to graduate early… he DENIED. He had promise to protect the boy and thrusting the boy into the dangers of the ninja world that early wasn't really safe. ' _No let the child have a normal childhood.'_ Is what he told them, but he deemed it necessary to have the boy get advanced chakra control exercises to satisfy his thirst for a while.

What concerned Hiruzen was the boy's careless attitude towards others, believing them to be hindrances in his goal. He knew the boy was devoted to Konoha but was it towards his bonds or just the idea?

Speaking of bonds the boy really didn't have many friends in his peer group, and that was worrying. He didn't want the boy feeling isolated. Well, all Hiruzen could was hope for was the best, he really didn't want to deal with another Orochimaru.

' _Ahh I'm getting too old for this shit.'_

(Eighth Training Ground)

7:00A.M

Kurenai arrives to the training grounds to see her two of her students, Naruto and Hinata, there on time like she instructed. But she finds her third student to be absent.

She looks over to her left to see Naruto and he is leaning against one of the three stumps in the middle of the grounds with his arms crossed looking very irritable. She bids him a morning greeting and he half-heartily gives one back.

Then she looks over to Hinata to see her hiding behind a rather large tree looking nervous as usually. Kurenai walks towards her and begins to converse with her.

"Good morning Hinata" Kurenai greets with a motherly smile.

In turn causes Hinata to blush slightly "A-ano good morning Kurenai-sensei, uumm s-sensei can I tell you s-something?" Hinata blush cedes and instead she looks down to the ground nervously.

"Of course Hinata, what is it?" At this Kurenai simply gives her a curious look.

"A-a-ahh…" Hinata seems to be struggling to find her voice with her head still down and eyes overshadowed by her hair "… M -m-my-

"You're LATE Usurantonkachi!" Naruto stern voice rings throughout the grounds.

Hearing this, Hinata and Kurenai turn around to see Kiba and Akamaru both panting slightly but managing to still give Naruto a heated glare.

"Shut the hell TEME!" Kiba spills out, finally managing to catch his breath.

Kurenai turns back to Hinata putting a hand on her shoulder and smiles "Some other time, okay?"

This makes Hinata even more downcast but nevertheless she a mutters a soft "H-hai sensei"

Both heads over to their male teammates still bickering.

Naruto looking quite stern, gives out an automated response.

"Shinobi code number 9 states 'Punctuality is always a _must'_ , how are you ever going to be a good shinobi if you don't follow the rules?"

This response in turn makes Kiba grab his hair in frustration and gives a heated finger point at Naruto.

"Ya can take those so-called shinobi codes and shove up em' up your ass. Who gives a damn I'll kick your ass anytime teme!"

"Why are you so damn loud Usurantonkachi?!"

Kiba and Naruto heads are comically butting against each other's with Akamaru barking rapidly in the background. Kurenai finally decides to intervene.

"Kiba… Naruto… Stop this instance!" This gets both boys attention and they both settle down with Naruto going back to crossing his arms, looking away from Kiba and Kiba replicating the same action.

A stern look is thrown Kiba's way "Kiba why were you late?" The boy looks sheepishly to ground and mutters out lowly "I forgot to wake up" He spits out rather embarrassingly, but Kurenai manages to catch it.

But Naruto smirks and decides to antagonize him even more "Huh, speak up we can't hear you Usurantonkachi"

Kiba snarls back at him, getting to ready to retort until Kurenai beats him to it.

"Naruto if I hear you antagonize your teammates any further I report you to Hokage-sama myself. Understood?"

"Hai Sensei." Naruto just turns back to glaring at empty space, face flush with embarrassment.

' _I wish Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun would just get along.'_ Hinata, for the most part is just standing slightly behind Kurenai still looking downcast.

Kurenai clears her throat, finally managing to dissipate her students petty arguments, explains the test…

"Each Jonin test their genin a bit differently, mostly based on the team's certain skill set. With our team deposition to tracking and subduing, my test will consist of each of you trying to find me and whoever manages to keep in place for 10 seconds first will pass and won't get sent back to the Academy for another year, while the other gets sent back. You have three hours, after that and no one catches me, you all fail. Is that clear?" Kurenai starts to set the clock to three hours, "Oh and come at me like you mean it or you'll never catch me." She finishes the clock and sets it upon the tree stump.

Kurenai gauges her student's reactions one last time.

All childishness gone, Naruto's face is filled with determination and his blue eyes sternly looking at Kurenai. _'I think I know the purpose of this test but first I must…'_

Kiba lips are set in a thin line, looking anxious with excitement reaching his eyes as his sight is locked on Kurenai. _'I can't get sent back or mom will kill me.'_

' _Sensei…'_ Hinata looks troubled and conflicted at the thought of hurting her sensei, but she glances at her teammates determined faces and finds her conviction. _'NO I have to be strong…like Naruto-kun.'_ With that thought some of the nervousness seems to leave her face.

Kurenai seems to notice and smiles inwardly, ' _Looks like they're ready.'_ She tenses and shouts "BEGIN!"

Hurriedly, she leaps into the surrounding forest shocking her genin at the casual display of speed.

' _Damn she's fast.'_

' _So this is the difference between a jonin and us.'_

' _W-w-wow.'_

Before the genin scatter to find Kurenai on their own accord, Naruto calls out.

"Hinata! Kiba!" This gets their combined attention.

Once he notices they're listening, he continues.

"This test is meant to test our ability to work together. It's obvious you two are the trackers while I'm the main subduer."

Not surprisingly, Kiba answers first.

"Oh yeah, well how the hell we know your not lying and just trynna take all the credit yourself HUH? What do we look like idiots?" Akamaru barks in the back with agreement for its master.

Naruto grits his teeth in frustration of Kiba's stubbornness, "Idiot did you not pay attention in class? Konoha genin teams operate with a three-man cell supervised by a jonin sensei. It's high unlikely that this would be the first team to be short of three members if she said that all genin squad go through similar types of test. Second, the gap in strength between a jonin and a genin is too much if evident by her speed she just showcased. Your parents are jonins right? Do you really think you could take them on by yourselves?"

Hinata seems to the pale at the thought of sparring with her father.

 _A young Hinata is seen getting knocked to the ground by a stern faced man with the same eyes as her._

 _Said man is at the girl rather disappointedly, "Get up Hinata."_

 _Said girl shakily rises to her feet. "H-h-hai Tou-sama"_

 _The man just seems to knock her back down with disappointment still ringing in those cold eyes._

Hinata shudders at that memory of her father and nods to Naruto conceding to his words.

Kiba on the other looks like he seen a ghost as he remembers his mother.

 _An eight year old Kiba charges at a woman with wild spiky hair like his own._

 _The woman just kicks him away and smirks "That's all you got pup"_

Kiba looks to Naruto and sighs in resignation, "Okay so what's the plan?"

Naruto just smirks and starts to relay his plan to them.

"First we…."

Kurenai is seen hiding among bushes with a genjutsu in place around her as she ponders about her lack of interaction with her team since the start of this test twenty-minutes ago. _'I wonder if they got the real meaning of this test. Knowing Naruto he probably got it as soon as I explained the test if his reports are anything to go by.'_

' _But even if he does figure it out, he still has to get his team to cooperate.'_

Suddenly she hears Hinata voice.

"T-there she is!"

Kurenai has no time to think as eight shuriken whirl towards her position as she is forced to dodge and jumps upwards to avoid. But as she does she sees two human tycoons spinning rapidly to her.

" **Gatsuga** **"**

Kurenai performs a seal-less kawamiri to escape the timely technique, landing back on the ground.

' _These kids are pretty go—_

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

She has no time to think as she is forced once more to dodge the rather large ball of flames. This causes her to end up back in the bush she occupied previously.

"NOW TEME!" Hearing Kiba's words she makes to escape again but finds herself wrapped in ninja wire from four shuriken thrown earlier that were now stuck in the tree behind her. She looks up to see Naruto perched on a tree up above with the wire ends in his mouth.

Kiba appears close to her and yells out.

"Give up Kurenai-sensei or the teme's gonna use a katon jutsu on the wire!"

Seeing that her hands were bound, Kurenai conceded to her students much to their pleasure.

"Okay I concede, now release the wire." Soon as the wire is released, her students come into open, looking highly satisfied with themselves.

"WOOO! We did it guys! We're finally genins!" As Kiba says this Naruto and Hinata give a small smile at the boy's antics.

"Calm down Usurantonkachi."

"K-kiba-kun…."

Suddenly their surroundings change and Kurenai fades out, but her voice rings throughout the forest.

"I said ten seconds, not a surrender. Prepare yourselves!"

The three genin immediately cover themselves in a basic triangle formation, kunai in hand.

"Hinata activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see!" Naruto orders her.

Said girl immediately puts her hands in the tiger seal and yells out "Byakugan".

She she looks around for a moment before realization hits her face.

"W-we're in a genjutsu."

Naruto closes his eyes and puts his hands in the tiger seal, "RELEASE!" and with that the surroundings seem to fade to normal and the three genin scatter out, then Kiba speaks up.

"Naruto to your 3 o'clock!" Naruto turns to his right and sees Kurenai rushing towards him with a kunai. This seems to spring him action as he takes out his own kunai and palms it, and makes to clash with Kurenai.

Kurenai sees this but kicks him to the side and goes after the other two, hands forming the snake seal.

' _ **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu'**_

She places the genjutsu on both Kiba and his dog, making sure to double layer so he couldn't escape no time soon.

Her attention is then focused on Hinata, opting to shunshin behind her and effectively taking her out with a chop to the neck.

' _And then finally…'_ As if on cue, the blonde lands into the clearing, kunai back in hand.

Kurenai smirks at him "Let's see if you're as good as they say you are."

Naruto concentrates and starts to channel chakra through his kunai and Kurenai watches with fascination as the kunai gains a deep blue hue and sweat lightly drips from his face.

"Prepare Sensei!" And with that he charges Kurenai, deep blue kunai in hand.

' _Now this is interesting'_

Naruto in his charge forward throws the charged-kunai towards her and continues to clash.

Kurenai simply raises an eyebrow, but takes the chance and deflects the kunai, which lands behind her and implants in the ground. Watching as Naruto closes the distance entering her space.

She ponders his previous action of the kunai as she gets ready to kick him back.

' _I guess it was just a faint to lowe-_

Her train of is interrupted by her instincts telling her to jump back, narrowly missing the downward slash of her student's regular kunai.

She narrows her eyes and finds the chakra-coated kunai in place of her student's previous location. Said student was panting slightly as he held his kunai in front of him waiting for another confrontation.

' _I see now… by coating his kunai in chakra he's able to instant kawarimi with the weapon allowing him a quick killing strike… truly he's a genius.'_

Continuing the conflict, Kurenai flashes through hand signs, _'It's time to end this'_ but interrupted by Naruto throwing his special kunai. This time however she dodges…

Only to find him right next to her suspended in the air, getting ready to slash again. She hastily kicks him away and notices the distance of the special kunai.

' _This boy… The chakra control and chakra density to do such things makes him highly formidable.'_

But alas Kurenai was not a jonin for a reason. This time she simply puts up the tora and casts her genjutsu.

' _ **Magen: Jubaku Satsu'**_

Naruto tenses as he sees his sensei disappear in front of him.

' _What is thi-_

Suddenly he notices his body to a tree, him being unable to move. He tries to struggle but find himself completely immobile as Kurenai appears above him. He watches helplessly as she knocks him out with the butt of her kunai.

"Good, but not good enough." And with that Kurenai releases the genjutsu.

Three genin wake up to the sensation of a ringing bell. And PAIN.

"Well it looks like no one manage to subdue me in time."

The three look up to Kurenai looking at them rather sternly. She had her hands on her hips, looking ready to chew them out before she sent them back to the Academy.

"Any last words?" She asks while taking in the emotions on her face: Kiba looked to be downright angry followed by an angry dog that seem ready to bark at her for its' master's apparent failure. Hinata looked so crestfallen that it almost broke her heart, seeing her pupil-less eyes become increasingly watery. Looking over to Naruto who was trying desperately (and failing) to reign in the emotions that threaten to come to his face.

"YOU GUYS ARE…

The genin shoulders slouched considerably as they accepted their fate.

…are now Team 8" Kurenai manages her brightest smile as she takes in the sight of three pair of eyes widening comically. Kiba, being the most boisterous in the group, speaks up.

"B-but how Sensei?"

"This test was designed to test your ability to use teamwork and cooperate on the spur of the moment. Devising plans to make use of every teammate's ability is crucial to tracking and subduing. Sometimes in the field you're going to go on missions without prior knowledge of each other capabilities, but faith in each other abilities will ensure the completion and success of a mission…"

She pauses for a while and notes their faces. Kiba's attitude did an entire backflip, the boy and his dog was practically jumping for joy. Hinata seemed to revert to her shy persona but there was a small smile she as glanced towards Naruto. Said boy even had a small smile as he took in every word of Kurenai's speech.

She continues, "So who's plan was it to lure out my position and capitalize on my surprise and lack of surroundings?" Hinata and Kiba glances go to Naruto _'I figured as much, he's so skilled for a genin'_ "Nevertheless, the plan was great and flawless execution with a solid back-up in case the enemy didn't back down. Curious though, Naruto how did you manage to wrap the wire around the tree?"

Naruto surprised she didn't know what he did, still answered anyway, "That katon jutsu I used was a two-part distraction; it was to force you to go back to your original position among the bushes and to allow the shuriken that I hid in there with the wires attached to pass around the tree…"

Kurenai seem to connect the dots finally "…and for Kiba to throw one of the shuriken back it the opposite direction which caused It to warp around. That's pretty clever, I would've been hard press to defend that even if I was truly serious." _'These kids are very exceptional.'_

"Hinata what part did you play?" This causes Naruto to scoff slightly, going unnoticed to the rest but Kurenai. _'I really need to check his attitude.'_

"I-I-I o-only-

Seeing his teammate's discomfort, Kiba answers in her stead, "She used her awesome bloodline to help us find you… Without Hinata we wouldn't have found you nearly as fast as we did." _'Thank you K-kiba-kun.'_ Hinata gives a slight smile to Kiba.

Seeing this display of camaraderie from her squad, Kurenai smiles which in turn makes Kiba and Hinata smile back at her.

Naruto scoffs even louder, "Tch you're giving her far too much credit Kiba, she got incapacitated as soon as the fight really started. Unbefitting for the Hyūga Heiress to be so weak."

' _And there goes the camaraderie.'_

"Aghhh you damn teme why gotta put Hinata down like that." Kiba roars ferociously.

"You know what? I take that back... both the Inuzuka and Hyūga heirs are equally useless." Naruto replies nonchalantly.

Hinata, on the verge of tears, looks ready to breakdown. _'N-n-n-naruto-kun thinks I'm u-u-useless.'_

Kurenai intervenes to stop this from escalating, "NARUTO! Stop this now! You are at fault as much as them. You rushed forward as soon as you seen me take out your comrades, making no attempt to save them at all. That reckless behavior could have gotten your comrades killed. No you rushed forward by yourself thinking you could handle the mission alone, but maybe if you would have just saved one comrade, then maybe you could have completed the objective. Now what do you have to say for self?"

Naruto just glares off, but Kurenai is not done "Your comrades' safety is always a concern Naruto and you shouldn't belittle them out of spite." Kurenai finishes softly.

Now he seems to look at her and after a few moments he answers, "No, those who abandon their mission are scum and I refuse to be scum." His blue eyes firmly staring back at hers.

After he says this no more words are spoken between the two.

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
